


The Tragedy of Hamnet

by noroadstaken



Series: The Adventures of Anne & Will [2]
Category: & Juliet - Martin/West Read
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Leukemia, Pre-Canon, Pre-Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noroadstaken/pseuds/noroadstaken
Summary: Anne's struggle watching her son battle cancer, whilst also facing the absence of her husband.
Relationships: Anne Hathaway Shakespeare/William Shakespeare
Series: The Adventures of Anne & Will [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672639
Kudos: 3





	The Tragedy of Hamnet

Will was in London when they found out the news. Anne could never forget the way his voice cracked, the way she could hear the heartbreak at the fact he was miles away from her when the reality came crashing down. All Anne wanted was to feel the comfort of her husband’s arms around her as she told Judith and Susanna but instead, she felt nothing but cold and empty as she had to hold herself together for her two young children.

“Hamnet is very sick.” Anne began, trying to find the best way to tell them. She let the little boy rest after coming back from the hospital, and he was currently asleep. “He has something called leukaemia, which affects his blood. He’s going to need lots of help from doctors and spend a lot of his time in hospital. It’s going to mean I’m away from you girls a lot, but dad’s coming home and we will make sure that you’re not going to be without one of us for too long.”

“Don’t worry,” Susanna said, putting her arm around her younger sister. “I can look after Judith.”

Anne smiled, kissing Susanna on the forehead. “Thank you, sweetheart, but someone needs to look after you.”

“Will Hamnet be okay?” Judith asked, her voice small. Tears started pooling in her eyes and Anne’s heart broke.

“I don’t know.” Anne answered, honestly, holding back the tears from spilling over. She had to be strong for her girls. “But the doctors and everyone else will do the best they can to make him better again.”

Judith gave a small nod and Anne immediately pulled the two children into a tight hug, the three silently crying together. She really wished Will was here with them.

Will arrived the next night to be immediately tackled by three children. Anne held back, smiling sadly at her husband over the top of their heads. She waited until he’d greeted them all, spent some time playing with them and sent them off to bed before she broke down, sobbing it his chest.

“God I’ve missed you so much, Will.” Anne cried. Will ran a hand through her hair, tears silently dripping down his face. “It was so hard telling Judith and Susanna by myself.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Will said. “I’m here now, and I’m not leaving until this is all over. I’m going to work from home and send all I write down to London.”

The next week, the morning of Hamnet’s first chemotherapy appointment, Will left for London again. He spent the evening before trying to apologise to Anne, telling her it was an emergency and that he’ll be back as soon as he could.

_“What is more important than our son, William?!” Anne shouted. She couldn’t believe he could leave right now. “Our son is about to start invasive treatment, and you’re swanning off back to London! He needs his father!”_

_“I’ve said I’m sorry!” Will pleaded._

_“Sorry doesn’t cut it.”_

Will spent the last night sleeping on the sofa, his heart heavy. That morning he could tell Anne was putting on an act for the children, not wanting to burden them anymore than they already were. He kissed her on the forehead as he left the house, her body still as she let him play pretend.

“I’ll see you in a few days.” Will said.

Anne nodded. “Call me when you know you’ll be back.”

Will left and Anne felt cold and alone once again.

“Anne?”

Anne turned from where she was watching Hamnet sleep to look at the nurse. It had been one year since Hamnet was first diagnosed and despite Will’s promise to be there, he had spent more time in London than Stratford. Anne had gotten used to coping by herself.

“The doctor would like to talk to you.” The nurse said. Anne kissed Hamnet’s forehead and followed the nurse to the doctor’s office.

Hamnet had been under Dr Manson’s care ever since he was admitted. She was kind woman who had been very sympathetic towards Anne’s situation with her husband, and Anne was glad that out of all the doctors they could’ve gotten, it was her. However, when she stepped into her office today, she immediately knew something was wrong.

“Sit down, Anne.” Dr Manson said, stepping round the desk to sit next her. “I’m afraid it’s bad news.”

“How bad?”

“We’ve tried everything we can to help Hamnet. Chemotherapy, radiotherapy, trial drugs but nothing’s working, his cancer is just too aggressive. There’s nothing more we can do for him.”

Tears started to slowly slide down Anne’s face as she took in the news. “How long has he got?”

“Six months.” Dr Manson answered. “In that time, we will do all that we can to make Hamnet as comfortable as possible.”

_Six months._

All Anne could hear was six months. She had less than a year left with her beautiful boy. Will and herself had less than a year left, and Will wasn’t here to be with him during this time. Anne wept silently, Dr Manson rubbing her back as she let out her grief. Anne was grateful for the comfort, but she couldn’t help but think the hand on her back was too small and soft.

When Hamnet eventually passed away, two years after they gave him six months, Will was in London. Anne spent Hamnet’s last night with his frail body resting on her chest, sleeping soundly until he wasn’t.

“How’s Hamnet?” Susanna asked. Now at 13 years old, the eldest Shakespeare child understood Hamnet’s condition more, and Anne was grateful that she had her there through this time. She knew it wasn’t good parenting to rely on her daughter, but without Will there what else could she do?

“He isn’t hurting anymore.” Anne said, and the two immediately held each other in a bone-crushing hug, as they wept at the loss of their son and brother. After a few moments, Anne pulled away. “I need to find Judith.”

The three Shakespeare-Hathaway women slept in the same bed that night. Will didn’t come home for another week.

“I have to go back to London in the morning.” Will said, and Anne wasn’t even shocked anymore. They’d spent the day putting their son into the ground and Will was leaving them not even 24 hours later.

“Ok.” Anne was numb. She’d spent the past two years not only losing her son, but her husband too.

“Anne, I’m so-”

“Stop, William. I’m tired of hearing your apologies, just go to sleep.” Anne rolled over to face the wall and prayed Will couldn’t hear her silent sobs.

William didn’t come back to Stratford for another six months.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend shared with me her headcanon that in the & Juliet universe, Hamnet died from leukaemia and this was born. Blame her for this sadness.


End file.
